


鹘落

by singforme



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU, M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforme/pseuds/singforme
Summary: 日本黑道AU。成功完成任务的迪卢木多得到了他应有的惩罚。





	鹘落

**Author's Note:**

> 咕哒来自壳总私设，藤丸和真，17岁，是个超凶的处男。

♠

“就这样，发布悬赏吧。”

藤丸和真坐在沙发上，低头读着自己的国语课本，秘书有些不知所措地站在他身边。

“以本家的名义吗？”秘书犹豫了一下，问道。

“不，要抓的是我的人，就以我的名义发布。”

手指翻过书页，满篇的汉字与平假名交错成诗。藤丸和真侧过头，那双年轻的蓝眼睛如同热带低压席卷过的海。

 

藤丸组少家主，悬红十亿日元，抓捕叛逃者迪卢木多·奥迪那。

 

迪卢木多在涩谷的商业区游走。这里是观光客的胜地，数不清的外国游客穿梭而过，将迪卢木多明显异于日本人的样貌掩盖得平平无奇。

他穿着浅灰的连帽衫，宽大的兜帽遮住了他的大半张侧脸。他低头快步前行，混在匆匆避雨的人群里。

又下雨了，东京似乎总是在下雨。

雨点顺着屋檐滴落，风裹挟着饱和的水汽灌入迪卢木多的肺中，来自乌云的白噪音铺天盖地。他慢慢地吐了口气，在与西欧截然不同的潮湿夏季里，倦意与回忆一同涌了上来。

三年前，也是同样的梅雨时节，迪卢木多在同伴的追杀下逃亡日本。

 

 

♤

迪卢木多从不知道世上还有这样的雨。寂寥又漫长，将温暖的夏日变成巨大的水牢。他缩在这条狭窄的小巷里，靠着糊满污垢与青苔的砖墙蹲下，手臂和后背上的伤口仍在流血，雨滴砸上去带来折磨人的刺痛，简直像是有棘刺要从那模糊的血肉中挣扎着生长出来一样。

雨水磅礴，掩盖了脚步与手枪上膛的声响。迪卢木多听不见也看不清，但他仿佛能嗅到火药干燥的气息。

大概这就是结局了。他会被那些人奉命杀死，如同他曾听从同样的命令去杀人。

真是可惜啊。迪卢木多抬起头，望着灰蒙蒙的天空。在人生的最后一天，他甚至看不到太阳。

拉动枪机，金属碰撞发出毫不掩饰的清脆声响。追踪而至的杀手们全然没有要去和老同事告别的意思，手臂平举，迪卢木多低垂的头颅出现在枪管的延长线上。

砰！

火药引爆声骤响，燃烧后的烟火气转眼被雨水冲散，坚硬的弹头破膛而出，应声爆裂开的却不是迪卢木多的前额，而是追杀者脚前的石砖。

为首举枪的杀手后跳一步，避开了瞄准他右脚的子弹。他的食指没有从扳机上撤离，深灰的双眼打量着如幽灵般忽然而至的袭击者。

在他身后，追着迪卢木多赶来的杀手们也谨慎地站在原地，小心观察着。

他们面前出现的这些日本人都穿着西装打着领带，衣着体面，像是东京里随处可见的上班族。但杀手们注意到一部分人露出的手腕和颈侧上攀着复杂的纹身。在这个刻板的国家里不会有上班族敢于给自己弄这么明显的纹身，杀手们意识到自己或许是碰上了他们的日本同行。

“我们没有恶意。”

一个法国人站了出来，他是这行人中唯一会说日语的一个。他走上前一步，没想到这个动作立刻引起了对面的警觉，日本黑道们垂在身侧的手按上了西装的下摆，随时准备抽出腰间的手枪、短刀或是棍棒来。

这不是个好兆头，对方或许根本没有谈判的打算。

“我们只是来追捕一条逃跑的野狗，这样……没必要吧？”

法国杀手尽量让自己的语气显得谦逊无害，现在他们踏入了对方的领地，人数也并不占优，不得不尽可能避免任何冲突。

“既然是无主的狗，那进了我的院子就算是我家的了。”

响亮的回答声从人群后传出来。站得笔直的日本男人们左右退开，让出一条道来。按这样的架势，那多半是老大要登场了，而欧洲的杀手们也确实看见一个格外魁梧的男人走出来。但那个男人手里撑着一把黑色胶伞，他恭敬地将伞撑在身旁人的头顶，完全不顾自己另一侧的肩膀被淋得透湿。

一个年少的男孩子笑眯眯地站在黑伞下，背着双肩书包，胸口绣着清晰的“東京都立八雲中等学校”字样，制服整齐，学园鞋擦得锃亮。看起来乖巧又干净，站在这里像是误入了野狼群的波斯小奶猫。

众目睽睽之下，毛皮顺滑的小奶猫扬了扬下巴，睁着他那对琉璃似的水亮双眼：

“叔叔，你们突然闯进来要打死我的小狗，会不会太过分了？”

 

 

♠

天光昏暗，才刚过四点就不得不打开了屋内的顶灯。藤丸和真坐在临窗的书桌边皱着眉头，面前摆着他希望立刻自燃的数学作业。

“这么快就有消息了？”

抬头看了眼敲门进来的秘书，藤丸和真有点惊讶。

“两小时前有人报告说在六本木看见了他，但我们的人赶过去之后没有发现任何踪迹，怀疑是误报。”

秘书推了推眼镜，看起来有些惭愧。

“无所谓了，迪卢的话，要是会这么快被抓住才叫奇怪吧。”藤丸和真伸了个懒腰，把桌上的课本推到一边，“你去休息吧，帮我把三条叫来。”

“是。”

 

靠在椅子上放空了一会儿，敲门声响起。

“少家主，您找我？”

穿着木棉长着的中年男人走了进来。单看年龄，比起下属，他更像是藤丸和真的父辈，其实论资历他也确实称得上。三条和彦，三年前藤丸立风把自己的这个老部下送了过来，辅佐刚刚接手组内部分产业的藤丸和真。而他也确实尽心履行了职责，一直勤勤恳恳地为藤丸和真打点生意，处理纠纷。

“三条君，打扰你休息了。”

藤丸和真站起身，倒了两杯热茶到沙发旁坐下，其中一杯递给了三条和彦，对方连忙双手接过。

“迪卢木多的事情，你已经听说了吧？”

三条和彦来之前便已经猜到了藤丸和真是要找他谈这件事。他不紧不慢地喝了口茶，借着这个间隙仔细观察了一下少年的神情，这才开口道：

“还请您不要为这件事太过烦心了。他原本从欧洲那个组织就是叛逃出来的，这种有过前科的家伙，现在再……也没什么值得意外的。”

“说得也是。好在我还没让他接手最核心的生意，那批货就算追不回来，损失的也只是钱罢了。”藤丸和真这么说着，却还是忍不住叹了口气，“不过……真是不甘心啊。”

看见少家主这般不快，三条和彦放下了茶杯，半是宽慰半是认真地说：“请您放心，这里毕竟是东京。他一个外来的小子若是真能逃出去，我也只有断指向您谢罪了。”

“别这么讲，会出这种事归根结底是我识人不明。我还是太年轻了，不懂怎么看透人心。”

藤丸和真苦笑着，转向面前正坐的三条和彦。

“以后还是要多仰仗三条君啊。”

来自少家主的拉拢令三条和彦一阵欣喜，他低下头做出谦逊万分的模样，恭敬地向藤丸和真行了个礼。

 

 

♤

迪卢木多曾是组织内顶尖的杀手，于是派出来追杀他的人也同样顶尖。

黑道们虽然占着地利人和，却也全然不敢说能将对手轻易拿下。这里是日本，作为在政府登记过的合法社团，即使是黑道的暴徒们也同样彬彬有礼。这些年轻人远没有杀手们的娴熟技巧，对手枪枪致命手段高明，他们只能拿出街头火并的蛮勇冲上去，前仆后继，以多打少，靠着乱棍和冷枪放倒对手。

密集的枪响传到巷外的街道上，引起了行人和商家的恐慌。站在小巷两端的黑道们已经开始清场，他们友好地提醒市民尽快离开，在枪声停止前呆在家中注意安全。这是日本黑道们行事的礼仪，他们在开辟战场。一条条信息从小头领们的手机中发布出去，四散在东京都内的黑道们就都运转起来，向这条小巷聚集，如同黑色的巨网逐渐收拢，他们听从少家主的命令，抱着十足的决心要将来犯者堵杀于此。

引擎轰响，暴走族骑着他们的摩托先一步赶来，跳下摩托就挥舞着砍刀冲了上去。有一个干脆骑着摩托冲入人群，庞大的机械嘶吼着撞散了聚在一起的杀手们，骑手欢呼着挥舞起手里的棒球棍，胡乱砸在杀手们的身上。

即使是为藤丸和真撑伞的保镖也被赶开，那个马熊似的健硕男人手持双枪杀入了战局。藤丸和真亲自撑着伞，身旁是在雨水中微微打颤的迪卢木多。

“比想象中要麻烦啊……”藤丸和真说着，音量恰好能让两人都听见。

两人一同望着前方的一团乱战。片刻过后，迪卢木多听见面前年少的男孩叹了口气。

“真是的，现如今想要找一条好血统的狗来养就这么不容易吗？”

藤丸和真把书包甩进迪卢木多怀里，又将伞搁在旁边遮住他的头顶，然后撩开衣襟，拔出腰侧的柯尔特来。

“给我抱好，别打湿了，”藤丸和真低头对迪卢木多说，“作业都在里面呢。”

迪卢木多茫然地点点头。他其实听不懂日语，根本不知道这个男孩子在说些什么。但看着那个少年一边给枪上膛一边大步踏过雨幕，走向战圈，迪卢木多忽然庆幸起来。他疯狂地在内心感激着，向天主，或是向什么他不知道的日本神也好。

他不知道自己是不是仍旧会死。

但至少在死前，神明自无尽的狂雨中为他赐下了一个太阳。

 

 

♠

男人靠在港口边的护栏上，心满意足地望着自家的小货轮在夜幕中随海浪起起伏伏。

指间的香烟燃尽，他随手朝海里一扔，准备回屋睡觉。背后却忽然传来了点动静，还未回过神来，男人便发现自己被人擒住双手压在栏杆上，冰冷的硬物抵在他的背心。

“请别回头，先生，我只需要你回答我几个问题。”

与这番粗暴举动极不相符的嗓音从身后传来，足以称得上是温和有礼。但男人仍然冒出一阵虚汗，他僵着脖子，缓缓点了点头。

“最近包下你这艘船的，是些什么人？”身后人问道。

想起了这两天刚接的一单大生意，以及对方保密的要求，男人喉头动了动，对方支付的豪迈报酬给予了他欺瞒的勇气。

“上一个找我……”

“嘘……”

男人刚开口便被打断，那个温柔的嗓音凑近了耳畔。

“请您想清楚了再开口，要是漏掉了哪一个的话……”紧贴肋骨的枪口动了动，“我这边会很困扰的。”

 

雨暂时停了下来，但夜空仍旧阴沉沉的，看不见星星。

藤丸和真靠在床头翻着送上来的报告，却不太能集中精神，时不时就把手探到到枕头下摸一摸，显得有些焦躁。

直到分针旋转着滑向午夜时分，藤丸和真终于等来了“叮”的一声。他从枕下掏出一个手机，并不是他平时用的那一部，连处理私人事务的秘书也不知道少家主还有第二个手机存在。藤丸和真滑开解锁，读着新收到的短信，先前烦躁的神情眨眼就变得轻松起来。

确认删除后，藤丸和真又对着空白的短信界面兀自看了片刻，胸腔里鼓胀而兴奋，乃至于小声哼起了歌。

“我的小猎犬呀……”

意味不明地念叨着，藤丸和真起身关掉台灯，躺进了被子里。

 

 

♤

迪卢木多曾好奇过藤丸和真将自己带回本家的理由。

以一场惊动警视厅的枪战为代价，抢回来了一个身受重伤、来路不明的人。如此一场得不偿失的交易，即使是迪卢木多自己也感到怀疑。

“啊？这个啊……”

被问到的藤丸和真身子一僵，眼神左瞟瞟右看看，半晌才终于叹了口气，带着些自暴自弃的意味开口道：

“我那时候刚从父亲手里接手产业，觉得身边一定要有个自己的小弟才够酷。然后、就……又看多了电影，里面的外国打手真是有派头啊，白皮肤高鼻梁，说话带着日本人很不擅长的卷舌音。”

语气里仍然残留有童年时的幼稚憧憬。说完这话，藤丸和真抬头看了看迪卢木多，发现对方倾听的表情十分认真，便深吸一口气继续说了下去。

“倒也不是非你不可……”藤丸和真摸了摸鼻子，“不过当时你躲进巷子的时候，我就已经看见你、决定要把你捡回去了。这时候他们再过来抢人，那就是在打我的脸。”

藤丸和真皱起眉头，赌气似的抿紧嘴唇。少年人眼神如同金刚石般坚硬又闪闪发光。

“我不喜欢让人打脸。”

 

 

♠

船舱被冰冷的鱼腥味充斥，不同品种的海鱼杂乱地被丢在冷柜里，光滑的鱼身彼此堆叠，无生气的眼睛圆滚滚的。

月光从船舱两侧的窗户里透进来，制冷系统运转的嗡嗡声几乎盖过了海潮。在这样昏暗又嘈杂的环境里，迪卢木多专注地凝视着冷柜里的死鱼，高挺的鼻梁都压在了脏兮兮的玻璃上。

真鲷、石鲈、竹荚鱼……这些饱含夏季脂肪的鱼类被从海中打捞出来，存放在这个简陋的小船上，明天一早就会被分门别类送进东京大大小小的餐厅，做成名贵的鱼生或寿司，供人享用。

但迪卢木多对它们的美味毫无兴趣，冷藏中的海鱼仍被体表粘液层包裹着，他拉开了柜门，把滑溜溜的鱼抓起来放到一边的桌子上。他一条条翻找着，小鱼被直接扔出来，中等体型的则会被抓住仔细地检查一番。直到桌上的鱼堆已经隐隐有了要坍塌的趋势，迪卢木多终于找到了他的目标。

那是一条巨大的印度金枪鱼，青白的鱼身仿佛白银铸造般精致而闪亮。迪卢木多用手指探了探它的腹部，抽出了绑在大腿上的短刀。

 

脚步声从舱门外响起时，金枪鱼已经开膛破肚地躺在柜底，浓烈的腥气随着破裂的内脏弥漫开。迪卢木多无声地叹了口气，将手在身上蹭了蹭，转身挪到到冷柜后面蹲下，单手握住腰侧的格洛克。

对开的门被砰地踹开，走进来的三个年轻人看见被堆到桌上的海鱼，立刻警觉地掏出手枪。走在最后的一个看了两眼便反身出去，显然是打算通知其他人。然而他的后脚还没能跨出门框，手枪击射的爆响一瞬间盖过了所有的噪音，9mm的银头空尖弹旋转着从目标的身后射入，在他体内撕扯出巨大的空腔。年轻人茫然地倒在甲板上，如同冷柜里的金枪鱼一般，内脏的碎块溅落一地。

如此突然而凄惨的死状令余下的两人头皮发麻，他们下意识地就举枪冲着枪声响起的方向疯狂开火，一边射击一边后退寻找掩护。

并排放着的小型发电机和保险箱为两个年轻人带来了一丝安全感。他们倚靠着敦厚的金属，用尽平生最快的速度填弹。手中精巧的机械成为了活命的唯一依仗，而他们甚至还不知道自己面对的究竟是什么。

弹夹铆合的清脆声响仿佛成为了信号，两人抬手准备继续射击，直到将对面的冷柜和桌子全部打烂，不留一个死角为止。可这个计划还没能付诸实施，碳合金钢的保险箱就如同纸板一样被穿透，黑色的空洞从钢板的对侧钻入，从一人的胸口钻出，血液从动脉中喷溅狂涌。

唯一的幸存者呆滞地转过头，看见一个高挑的男人站在三米外的阴影里。银灰的斑蝰蛇仿佛闪着淬毒的光，里面填充的钨钢穿甲弹眨眼就能破开他面前的发动机，给予他同样干脆利落的死亡。

然而对面的男人不可思议地垂下了右手，从阴影中走出来，月光照亮了他的面庞。这个英俊的男人轻轻露出笑容，看上去分外温和无害，可年轻人没有忽略他手中握着的双枪。这两把枪今夜各只扣响了一次，就收割了他两个同伴的性命。

“别害怕，我只是想问你一点事情。”

男人的嗓音轻柔，仿佛是在安抚面前惊恐的猎物。

“然后……你就可以挑选一支你喜欢的花了。”

年轻人在绝望中顺着对方的目光望去，一大一小的斑蝰蛇与格洛克交错而置，在仔细雕琢过的枪柄上，红与黄的蔷薇于月色下安静地盛放。

 

 

♤

七月的夜晚显得格外安闲，不知名的鸣虫在草丛间彼此唱和，清脆又嘹亮。

从老家回来的千叶君带回了几瓶当地盛产的白鹤清酒。玻璃制的瓶身如水滴般圆滑，澄澈的酒液在其中晃荡。藤丸和真把那个漂亮的瓶子抱在怀里，手中端着薄瓷的酒盏。迪卢木多坐在他身侧，手里托着的，是同样的酒盏。

最后一瓶清酒也已经半空了，藤丸和真也喝醉了一点，面颊和耳廓都浮上了一层浅粉。他靠在廊下的木柱上，月光落满周身，阴影错落，显出他的轮廓分明，指节修长。迪卢木多望着藤丸和真，忽然意识到少年人竟是成长得这样快的。

被注视着的藤丸和真却浑然未觉。他仍旧搂着那个讨人喜欢的玻璃酒瓶，夏虫在草间聒噪个不停，他也断断续续地说个不停。

“我被当做继承人领回藤丸家，从小到大，身边围绕的永远是藤丸立风的人。从三条和彦，到替我打扫房间的山田小姐，他们都是父亲的人。但是，迪卢木多，你不一样。”

“你是我捡回来养在身边的。”藤丸和真单手抚摸着迪卢木多的侧脸，“你是我的。”

秘藏清酒没能将迪卢木多灌醉，从藤丸和真手心传来的温度却几乎要热昏了他的脑子。金色的眸子被浸泡在滚烫的对视里，如同黄昏时分、松林间的湖。

他用残留酒香的唇齿，一个音节一个音节，念出生涩又幼稚的语言。

“我是您的狗。”

藤丸和真忽然就笑出声来。

“再好好学学日语，迪卢木多，别用那么粗俗的字。”

他咬字缓慢地纠正迪卢木多的说法。

“你是我的家犬。”

 

这是迪卢木多在日本度过的第二个盛夏。他的酒盏中盛满莹白的明月，他的鼻翼间缭绕清酒的芬芳。

“我需要你去替我做一件事，迪卢。”

在令人猝不及防的笨拙亲吻间，藤丸和真忽然开口。迪卢木多还陷在茫然与惊讶里，下意识就要点头答应，却被藤丸和真制止了。

或许是月光晦暗，迪卢木多看不清他的眼睛，那双宝石般的瞳仁被藏进了额发的阴影里。

“不，不是现在，还不到时候。”

藤丸和真低声说着。

“不过早晚……我会需要你去做一件事。”

 

夜色甘美。

 

 

♠

因为年纪尚幼，藤丸和真被允许接手的生意都是藤丸组产业中比较干净的部分。地产、艺术品交易所和酒店，不用担心警视厅来找麻烦，收益倒也不菲。而前一段时间出问题的就是和真手下的艺术品交易所。

例行点查过程中，一块古玉牌被发现是赝品。在确认不是收购时出现问题后，交易所便对仓库进行进一步清查核对，又陆续发现了不少库藏被掉包，真品不知去向。失窃的都是些首饰、摆件之类小巧易携带的物件，其中包括数件价值颇高的玉器。

这些丢失的藏品本身不算什么问题，经济上的损失虽然让藤丸和真有点肉痛，但也完全承受的起。他所不能容忍的，是自己身边出了家贼。

藤丸和真下令严查此事，被看押的管理员供出证词暗示他是受到组内高层的指使。

当夜，少家主副手迪卢木多·奥迪那外出未归，疑为畏罪潜逃。

次日晚，藤丸和真发布十亿悬红。

 

持续了半个月的梅雨暂时停歇了下来，阴云间透出模糊的日光。

藤丸和真在茶房里休息，关西铁壶在炭炉上咕噜噜地沸腾。三条和彦坐在茶桌对面，手中的茶筅轻轻搅动着，发出簌簌的细响。

“请把这杯茶再喝了吧。”

三条和彦捧着茶碗递给藤丸和真，却被抬手挡开了。

“多谢，不过我已经喝得够多了，你自己用吧。”

闻言，三条和彦也没有再多说，他端起茶碗小口啜饮，发出心满意足的轻叹：“梅雨季湿气太重了，少主啊，多喝些热茶，去去湿气。”

藤丸和真倚在靠垫上，侧头望着窗外仍在滴水的白兰。他开了口，语调也像是被雨水浸泡过似的，松散、柔软、漫不经心。

“可是雨已经下得太久了，三条君。湿意入骨，再热的茶喝下去，也是祛不干净的。”

那双雪蓝的眸子倒映出云间晦光，如同坚冰骤裂，寒涧翻涌。

三条和彦低着头，仍保持着饮茶的姿势。热腾腾的茶水冒出丝丝缕缕的蒸汽，以至于藤丸和真看不清他的表情。那个从小看顾藤丸和真长大的男人慢慢地转了转手中的茶碗，盯着正面绘制的菊与鹤看了一会儿，然后才又抿了口茶。

“若是到了这种地步，倒不如由身体自己去适应为好。就像被藤蔓攀援已久的墙，根须都扎进了砖缝里，若是就这样扯去……”

喝空的茶碗被放在桌上，三条和彦终于抬眼望向藤丸和真，笑容温和。

“墙，说不定是会塌的。”

不再盯着白兰，藤丸和真转回头来，视线只与三条和彦的交错了一秒便又移下去。他垂目看着自己右手上因握枪而早早磨出的薄茧，轻轻点了点头，应道：“三条君说得是。”

风忽然又吹了起来，带着湿润的凉意涌入房内，拂动了藤丸和真的额发。方才仿佛带着刺的空气也被这股风吹散开，重新填上了夏季的鲜活与轻快。藤丸和真伸了个懒腰，歪过头，像任何一个乖巧的少年那样，向三条和彦问道：

“空着肚子喝了几杯茶，我有些饿了，三条君要陪我吃些东西么？”

 

两人移步到餐厅，很快便有佣人端着盘子从厨房走出来。切成厚片的鱼生透出牡丹花般饱满的深红，铺在碎冰上摆在桌中。

“这金枪鱼很新鲜啊。”

三条和彦尝了一片，赞赏地颔首。藤丸和真也动了筷子，鱼肉的冰凉与甘甜在舌面上蔓延开，缓缓淌入喉间，他眯起眼睛，露出一丝餍足的神情。

“是很新鲜。”藤丸和真附和，“有人特意去找了，连夜送到我这里来的。”

闻言，三条和彦倒是挑了挑眉，笑容带着几分促狭，问：“哦？倒还真是懂得投少家主所好。不知是谁这样这样机灵？”

这句话问完时，恰好又一片金枪鱼被夹起，藤丸和真放入口中，细细咀嚼，直到完全咽下去了，才不慌不忙地回答。

“是迪卢啊。”

仿佛不明白三条和彦为什么会问出答案如此明显的问题，藤丸和真眨了眨眼睛。

“迪卢总能知道我喜欢什么。”

配合着这句解释，始终紧闭的厨房门被拉开，一个年轻男人出现在门后。他在齐整的西装外怪异地系了一件围裙，手中握着薄而窄的柳刃包丁，显然桌上的刺身就是出自他之手。

“感谢您的称赞。”

迪卢木多躬身，朝着藤丸和真的方向行了一个礼。

本应在逃亡中的背叛者却如此堂而皇之地出现，迫使三条和彦扯下了他始终平和的面具。褪去长辈的外衣，潜藏其下的黑道老派骨干的冷硬终于显露出来。他挺直了脊背，脸上除了严厉，还掺杂着漠然。藤丸和真见过三条和彦这样的神情，在对方面对组内地位低下的成员，或是弱小的其他帮派时，他时常表现得像这样平淡，却又充斥着高高在上。

“和真，这是又是什么把戏？”

在藤丸和真十岁以后，三条和彦对他的称呼就变成了“少家主”。此刻他突然又按当年的习惯直接叫了名字，似是一种施威，这让藤丸和真相当不舒服。但他早已过了一不高兴就发脾气的毛躁时期，如今的藤丸组少主只是微微笑了笑，像讲述一件趣事般开口：

“我和我的小狗玩了个游戏，把东西丢出去了，然后让他替我衔回来。不过没想到我的小狗这么能干，他不止把我的东西衔回来了，还额外找到了一些……战利品。”

配合着藤丸和真的说辞，迪卢木多端着食盒走上前来。他似乎意外地沉浸在了厨师的角色里，步履轻快地走到桌边，向客人们介绍他的得意之作。墨漆的盒盖被揭开，碎冰上摆放的却不是刺身，而是三根小指。

“森本博行、市原悠人和八木清。”藤丸和真一一念出这些断指的主人的名字，“他们佩着家徽，但我可不记得手下什么时候有这几个人……不知三条君是否认识？”

口中问着话，双眼却根本没有要看向三条和彦的意思。藤丸和真用指尖轻点桌面，做出忽然想起了什么的样子，伸手执起了搁在旁边的筷子。

筷尖掠过苍白的手指，插入冰下。藤丸和真将手腕些微翻转，挑出一根细绳，而后抬起手，绳子牵扯着什么掀开了碎冰。三条和彦看得清楚，被挂在筷子上晃晃悠悠的，正是艺术品交易所最初失窃的古玉牌。

“市原悠人最后交出了这件东西，似乎以为可以保命。”藤丸和真露出点无奈，“但这本来就是我的东西呀，还回来是本分，怎么能妄想因此而得到奖赏呢？”

用空着的左手握住了玉牌，沾在上面的冰屑被体温融化。藤丸和真用拇指抚过玉面上的浮雕，一副专心赏玩的模样。迪卢木多立在他身侧，手中仍拿着银亮的柳刃刀。

三条和彦坐在他的座位上，缄默不语。

此刻的情景同他预想的不大一样。没有愤怒的质问，也就没有诡辩的机会。藤丸和真的平静意味着笃定，他不是来进行审判的，而是在心中已然定罪。

或许他的年纪真的大了。三条和彦想着。他已经开始犯老年人常犯的错，低估年轻人。

叹了口气，三条和彦看向对面的藤丸和真。他还是很喜欢这个机灵的孩子的，只是可惜了，和真不该这么聪明的。至少，不该不懂得掩饰自己的聪明。

“看来少家主，还是没有听进去我刚才的话。”三条和彦惋惜地说。

“我听进去了，三条君，你说砖墙离了藤蔓是会倒的。”藤丸和真回望他，“但山，是不会倒的。”

“少家主年少英才，不过自比于山岳，是不是太过狂傲了一些？”  
三条和彦说着，右手探入了袖内。藤丸和真不阻拦也不回答，只是笑眯眯地看着他。直到时间一分一秒过去，三条和彦脸上从容的神情渐渐凝固。

“别等了，三条君。”

藤丸和真歪着脑袋，又扮出那副天真乖巧的表情。

“我说过，我的小狗很能干的。”

 

整个事件落幕得无趣极了。

这次盗窃大概只是三条和彦用来试探戒心的手段，他自信地认为这点小事，即使被发现了，藤丸和真也不敢拿他如何。追随他的手下几乎在毫无准备的情况下就被清洗，一夜之间就消失得干干净净。

“因为是我手底下的产业，所以敢干出这样偷天换日的勾当……”藤丸和真露出一副苦恼的样子，“我在他们心里，真的比父亲要差劲这么多吗？”

坐在他身旁的迪卢木多简直手足无措，在脑海中努力组织起安慰和赞美。

然而藤丸和真似乎只是随口这么一问，很快就略过了这个话题。他伸了个懒腰，靠在沙发上，侧头看向迪卢木多。

“你立了大功啊，迪卢，告诉我，你想要什么奖赏？”

藤丸和真单手托着下巴，另一只手伸出食指去拨弄迪卢木多的黑发。迪卢木多坐在他身侧，低着头温顺非常。

“我的职责就是满足您的一切要求，不需要额外什么奖励。”

“……这个回答太做作了，不过从你嘴里说出来我竟然觉得十分真实合理。”

没等迪卢木多再解释什么，藤丸和真之前绕在黑发上的手指忽然滑了下来，指尖沿着面颊蹭过，停在了迪卢木多微启的唇角边。

“没弄明白’满足要求’到底有几重意思就说出这种像是勾引一样的话，你犯这样的错我也觉得十分合理。”

“不过我说过的吧，迪卢，你要努力学习日语。”藤丸和真微笑着，眼神却利得像隼，“现在看来你根本没听我的话呀。怎么办，要怎么罚呢？”

 

 

迪卢木多还从未进过藤丸和真的卧室。这个宽敞的房间被装修成西洋风格，衣柜与书桌旁摆着精致的四柱床，天花板上的吊灯被开到最低，投下烛火般昏黄的光。

“你知道自己是什么东西，对吧？”

踩在迪卢木多的小腹上，用脚趾漫不经心地磨蹭着充血的性器。透明的体液从小孔淌出来，把茎体沾得湿漉漉的，可怜兮兮地颤抖着。迪卢木多躺在地上，手肘半撑起上身，垂眼看着藤丸和真玩弄自己的身体。

他喉头滚了滚，哑着嗓子回答：“是的，我是、是您的……家犬。”

“知道就好。”

脚掌上稍微用了些力，藤丸和真看着迪卢木多一下子绷紧了小腹，白皙皮肤上的蔷薇纹身骤然鲜艳起来。

“既然知道，那就要听话。”

 

两腿之间鼓鼓的一块，用料过于硬挺的制服裤让藤丸和真有点难受。他拉开裤子拉链，把白色内裤的边缘往下扥了扥，挺立的阴茎就半露出来，龟头红红的，被溢出的前列腺液染得湿滑。

藤丸和真低头看了两眼自己的性器，又移目向迪卢木多。老道的杀手在这个方面却和他十七岁的少主同样青涩。他有些茫然地跪坐着，但在藤丸和真的手搭上他的后脑时，还是立刻听话地靠了过去。

少年没有什么体味，直到迪卢木多的鼻尖几乎贴上了那根阴茎，才闻到了淡淡的咸味。他试探地伸出右手，带着薄茧的手指拢上去，像在给自己解决问题时一样撸动了两下。但显然藤丸和真不满意这样的服务方式，迪卢木多清晰地感受到那光滑的鞋面又压上了他的胯间。

于是迪卢木多停下了动作。他的耳廓通红，仿佛那薄薄皮肤下的毛细血管快要承受不住血压而破碎一般。但他的脸上却仍强撑出一副认真而平静的神情，假装这只是藤丸和真交给他的又一件普通的任务。

他张开嘴，舌头探出来，柔软又高热，沿着茎身自下而上地舔舐了一道，最后贴心地照顾了龟头好系带。

这样细致又小心万分的侍弄差点让藤丸和真原地爆炸。他曾想象过无数次类似的场景，但现实永远比想象来得要强烈千万倍。藤丸和真半眯起眼睛看着迪卢木多，对方也正不安地望向他，拿不准自己刚刚的动作是否妥当。驯服的眼神取悦了藤丸和真，他踩着鞋跟把皮鞋脱下，踢到一边。

即使仍旧隔着裤子，脚趾和鞋面带来的触感却截然不同。被藤丸和真踩上性器的瞬间，体温隔着布料传过来，迪卢木多颤了颤，脊背微微弓起。

藤丸和真歪着脑袋，没有制止迪卢木多几乎是无意识地、在他的脚掌上轻轻磨蹭的举动。直到忠心的家臣忽然想起来自己的任务，满怀愧疚与自责地再次服侍起藤丸和真。

迪卢木多张口将充血的阴茎纳入口腔。他知道不该让牙齿碰上敏感的器官，但却不确定要怎么做，只好尽量张大嘴，想让牙齿避开。然后缓慢地含入茎身，舌头缠上来。

笨拙至极，但藤丸和真却也兴奋得不得了。他的兴奋很大程度上源于迪卢木多此刻的神情，苦恼、羞耻、无措，又竭力想要完成他的命令。

“你看起来……倒是很习惯被这样对待啊？怎么，以前的主人也让你帮他口交过？”

藤丸和真一边问着，一边又轻轻挺动腰身，让性器占据了迪卢木多的口腔，根本没有留给他辩驳的机会。

恶作剧般的、毫无根据的指摘。暗金的双瞳睁得大大的，想要辩解，却又被藤丸和真摁住了后脑，挣脱不开。只能小幅度地摇着头，用那双濡湿的、恳切的眼睛努力表明自己的回答。

可藤丸和真却故意视而不见，手指沿着发烫的耳廓划过，抚上脸颊。他低下头与迪卢木多对视，用探究的语调继续打听着根本不存在的过往：

“他多久让你做一次？每周吗？还是要更频繁一点？”

“在他的办公室吗？或者是他的卧室？”

“该不会只到口交这种程度吧？他没有进一步做下去吗？”

如同审讯一般，藤丸和真抛出一个又一个问题，语气却刻意矫饰出孩童般的天真与好奇。而被他讯问的无罪者则根本没有机会为自己的清白辩护。

藤丸和真扶着迪卢木多的脑后，将阴茎在温热的口腔内抽送，抵着柔软的舌面向更深处顶弄，偶尔与牙齿擦碰所带来的疼痛被他忽略一旁。直到唾液顺着无法合拢的嘴角淌出，滴落在地板上，藤丸和真才突然推开迪卢木多，完全勃起的性器颤动几下，把粘稠的精液溅在了迪卢木多的前胸和颈侧。

突如其来的变化似乎没能让迪卢木多反应过来发生了什么，他有些茫然地看着藤丸和真刚刚射精过的阴茎，在它来得及疲软下去之前，低头用舌尖卷走了顶端残留的精液。

“……迪卢？”

被叫到名字后，迪卢木多才如梦初醒地抬起头，与理智一同复苏的羞耻心席卷了他，从脸颊到指尖都开始变得滚烫起来，喉间发出了几个意味不明的音节，整个人都像过热的老式碟机一样陷入了卡顿。

原本和他同样惊讶、同样不知所措的藤丸和真，此刻抢先一步冷静了下来。他从口袋里抽出手绢擦干净了迪卢木多身上的体液，指尖点了点尚未合拢的嘴唇。

“之前只是随便猜猜，现在看来……你是真的很熟练，嗯？”

“我没有……”

迪卢木多下意识辩解，但他一抬眼看见藤丸和真戏谑的神情，立刻明白自己是又被戏弄了。他轻叹一声，有些无可奈何地说：“您知道的。”

藤丸和真不去接话，而是捧住迪卢木多的脸庞，弯腰亲了亲他的嘴角。

“乖，到床上去。”

 

迪卢木多双手勾着自己的膝弯，两腿分得开开的。藤丸和真的中指与食指插在他身下，缓缓进出。没有准备润滑剂，只靠着迪卢木多自己的唾液润湿，这场情事简陋到近乎野蛮。肠壁感到轻微刺痛，不受控制地绞紧。

藤丸和真之前射了一次，此时极有耐心。他一手继续做着扩张，一手抚摸过迪卢木多的腰腹与胸膛，手指不时按压着乳尖玩弄。他的双眼始终注视着迪卢木多的身体，饱满的肌肉、起伏的腹部、硬挺的性器，以及正含着他的手指的穴口。如此全然不加掩饰的打量，可以说是色情到了坦荡的地步。在这样直白的目光下，迪卢木多觉得自己从脚趾间一点一点变得滚烫，像是有火源靠近点燃了他的身体，又或者……像是有火焰正在从他身体内部燃起。

透明的体液从手指进出时的空隙淌出来，顺着股缝滴下，在床单上沾出深色的一小块。藤丸和真停下来，用指尖将溢出的黏液涂抹开。他歪过脑袋，看着手指抽离后的穴口仍在微微收缩，试图绞住什么。

然而迪卢木多全然不知自己身下的景象。他仰躺着，盯着天花板上的顶灯，拿不准藤丸和真的惩罚要到什么时候才会结束。

“我不得不怀疑你那副真诚的样子，不过是在骗我罢了。”

藤丸和真抬起右手，指间水光浸润。

“就这样，也敢说后面从没被用过吗？”

迪卢木多自欺欺人地想要抱住枕头蒙着脸，却被藤丸和真一把抢走，将枕头塞在了他的腰后。下半身被垫高，迪卢木多稍稍垂眼便能看见藤丸和真正跪在他的双腿间，勃起的性器贴在他的大腿内侧，若有似无地磨蹭。

用手指确认已经扩张得足够充分，藤丸和真单手按在迪卢木多的腰侧，探出舌尖舔了舔唇角。尽管神色看上去仍旧十分平常，但疯狂堆积的紧张与兴奋几乎要撑破他的胸腔。然而就在这个时候，藤丸和真听见迪卢木多轻轻地“嗯？”了一声。

“怎么？”藤丸和真问。

迪卢木多看了一眼藤丸和真的身下，匆匆忙忙地移开目光，几秒种后又慢吞吞地看了回去。嘴唇开开合合好几次，含糊着：“您…… 那个 ……应该要用……”

“……哪个？”藤丸和真有些莫名。

他盯着迪卢木多游移的眼神看了半晌，突然间福至心灵。

“你说套子？”藤丸和真挑起眉梢，“嗯……大概山田小姐觉得我还没到需要准备那种东西的年纪。”

不过迪卢木多仍然试图坚持：“我认为还是用一下比较好。”

“想用就自己去买。”

不过是随便这么一说，藤丸和真没料到迪卢木多居然真的露出了仔细考虑的表情，然后点点头，应了声： “ 好。”

回答完后，迪卢木多立刻就翻过身，一边下床一边探身去捡自己的裤子。藤丸和真看着迪卢木多的举动，一时间大脑空白一片，简直是要被气笑了。他几不可闻地叹了口气，伸手攥住了迪卢木多的脚踝。

“ 真要去？”

藤丸和真欺身上去，抵着迪卢木多的肩胛骨重新把他按回了床上。迪卢木多微微陷进软绵绵的床垫里，藤丸和真的双臂撑在他身侧，居高临下地望着他。

“那也得走得了才行啊？”

 

藤丸和真有时候会觉得迪卢木多比真正的日本人还要像一个武士。他隐忍、决绝，而又忠诚，是冷灰的长刀，是沉静的墨色。但现在，这个男人终于显露出他隐藏的一切。如同西式油画般饱满又艳丽的色彩，发热的皮肤如同成熟的浆果，肌肉绷紧，积蓄着紧实的力量。他毫不怀疑迪卢木多如果决意反抗，完全可以一拳把他打昏过去。而藤丸和真或许享受的正是这个，明明拥有力量却选择妥协，他想要的正是一条驯服的良犬。

压住膝弯，性器一点一点插入经过扩张的后穴。藤丸和真刻意放缓了这个过程，他盯着迪卢木多，注视着对方的身体是如何颤抖，如何想要挣脱却又努力接受，如何因为羞耻而移开目光，又如何偷偷地将视线放在自己的主人身上。

被包裹的感觉异常美好。温暖的、柔软的、鲜活的，藤丸和真难以在脑海中找到任何触感来与之比拟。他低下头，用指尖触碰两人交合的地方，皮肤湿润而滚烫。

“想要被我像这样对待，已经很久了吧？”

藤丸和真低头看着被笼罩在自己阴影下的迪卢，那双暗金的眼睛正因惊讶而睁大。

“我看得出来的，我从来就很会从人的眼神中看出他们不敢宣之于口的东西。从很久以前起就是了，你会用那样的眼神看着我。”

“就好像在说着’请享用我吧’的眼神。”

仿佛惑人的妖术一般，迪卢木多无法说出反驳的话。他闭上了双眼，可藤丸和真的嗓音仍旧如鬼魅纠缠。

“如愿以偿了呀，迪卢。”

贴在耳畔絮语，温热的吐息将耳廓烫得通红。插在穴内的阴茎毫无预告地就抽送起来。肉体厮磨间，好似拷问灵魂一般，藤丸和真低声问道：

“喜欢吗？”

迪卢木多绷紧了身体，试图压抑住自己的颤抖。他的理智清楚那些话只不过是藤丸和真又一次的恶意作弄，可他仍然努力想要证明自己的诚实。他想他应该表现得冷静一点，可藤丸和真的阴茎以稳定而又不容抗拒的频率插进来，填满他的身体，在已经燃起的篝火中投入枯柴，火舌愈旺，几乎要烧断他的神经。他竭尽全力，却还是藏不住那些反应。汗液渗出皮肤，性器挺胀着溢出前列腺液，像是还未被触碰就快要射出来。

“我不是那么恶毒的人，想要就自己弄。”藤丸和真哑着嗓子说，“不好意思的话，那就被我干到射出来。”

迪卢木多恨不能用蜂蜡将自己的耳朵糊起来。他觉得藤丸和真说的或许是真的，那股强烈的快感已经顺着骨骼攀援到了他身体的每一个角落，连肺部吐息的空气都变得火热。始终压抑的羞耻心在被男人干到高潮的威胁之下崩溃殆尽，迪卢木多松开了攥紧床单的手，握上自己的阴茎。明明是同样的动作，感受却和过往自慰的时候截然不同。从后穴中不断传来的刺激仿佛扰乱了迪卢木多的触觉，让手指揉弄性器的快感都变得像是来自身体内部。

迪卢木多闭上了眼睛，喘着气，嗓子里发出含糊的呻吟。他知道藤丸和真在看着，看着他玩弄自己的性器。但崩塌的自制力无法他继续沉溺在情欲中。双腿大开着，柔软的穴口随着阴茎的进出而溢出体液，手指毫无章法地揉搓着龟头。

迪卢木多从未尝试过毒品，但他茫然地想着，这世上不会有比性爱更强烈的毒品了。这已然是人类肉体所能承受的最大限度的欢愉，濒临死亡的极乐。

连在最激烈的春梦里，藤丸和真都没幻想过这样的景象。那张永远正直又清醒的面孔，如同承受着巨大的痛苦，皱紧了眉头，显出可怜又艳丽的神情。藤丸和真感受着迪卢木多在高潮时不可自制地痉挛，喃喃叫着他的名字，身体绷紧，后穴也收缩起来紧紧含住他的性器。

“迪卢……”  
藤丸和真趴在几乎失去神智的迪卢木多耳边，轻声叫道，终于也在绞紧的后穴中射了出来。丝缕的精液顺着缝隙溢出来。随着藤丸和真抽出自己的性器，更多的白液被带出来，沾在皮肤泛红的股间。

穴口没能立刻合拢，还在微微抽搐着。藤丸和真用拇指将精液抹开，收缩的软壁却又挤出来一点，像是故意不让他弄干净。

藤丸和真跪在迪卢木多腿间，以赏玩艺术品的姿态抚过面前这具躯体。手指顺着大腿结实的线条向上攀去，滑过疲软下来的性器，沿胯骨的轮廓绕上小腹，停在了腰侧的皮肤上。

那一小片精致漂亮到完全不似黑道风格的纹身，是刚加入藤丸组的时候，藤丸和真为迪卢木多挑的。

一对交叉的长枪与剑，被刺藤缠绕，开出娇小而精细的蔷薇。

“你知道这个图案是怎么来的吗？”

突兀地，藤丸和真这样问道。尚有些失神的迪卢木多茫然地望向他，当年他顺从地接受了藤丸和真的一切安排，没有问过为什么，也没想过要问。

“我那时候不会读你的名字，所以偷偷去查了书，然后我发现……爱尔兰的传说里有一个大英雄，那个英雄叫着和你一样的名字。他忠心耿耿，以神赐的剑和枪杀敌万千，还有着足以令世间女子倾心的容颜。”

像是在心里藏了许多年，终于找到了开口的机会。藤丸和真一字一句认真地说着。

“所以我给了你这个纹身，被蔷薇藤缠绕的枪与剑，我希望你能像那个传说中的英雄一样。”

下颌被挑起，迪卢木多仰起头，发现藤丸和真正以从未有过的目光注视着他，如同君主般高傲，又如同赌徒般疯狂。

仿佛宿命轮回，名为迪卢木多的男人再次被束缚以一生的誓言。

 

“迪卢木多·奥迪那，我向你要求永远的忠诚。”

 

“遵命，我的主人。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

盛夏委实是太过闷热了，藤丸和真吹空调吹到头痛，干脆铺了凉席躺在廻廊上。迪卢木多弄来了一台小电风扇摆在他身边，托盘里放着冰好的果汁和点心。

“迪卢。”

一直闭眼休息的藤丸和真醒了过来，他坐起身伸了个懒腰，看上去有些百无聊赖。

“你在欧洲的时候，肯定有很多那个吧？”藤丸和真随口挑起了一个话题。

然而迪卢木多看着藤丸和真朝他竖起的右手小指，好一会儿都没能明白过来这个手势是什么意思，神情困惑。

“就是那个啊……”藤丸和真好笑地瞧着迪卢木多皱眉努力思索的模样，“有没有女人？”

大概是完全没料到会被打听这种问题，迪卢木多愣了一会儿，而后才突然反应过来，不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻尖。

“因为是杀手组织，为了保密，即使是成员之间交流也很少。我连友人都没有，更不要说是……”

藤丸和真盯着迪卢木多微微泛红的耳尖，克制住了伸手去触碰的想法，转移话题道：“那这么说迪卢的恋爱经验是一片空白？”

“非常惭愧，对恋爱应该是怎样的，我完全不了解。”迪卢木多端坐着低下头，“如果您是有恋爱方面的困扰，我大概不能帮上忙了。”

这番话说得非常诚恳，语气真切，藤丸和真完全能听出对方发自肺腑的愧疚与遗憾，但是他并没有因此体会到半分感动。他神色复杂，酝酿了半天情绪才开口。

“迪卢，你知道我们在交往，对吧？”

在藤丸和真的凝视下，迪卢木多抬起了头。两人于沉默中对视了片刻，迪卢木多才从嗓子里憋出了一个轻轻的“啊？”

“不要开玩笑啊，迪卢……”

看见迪卢木多的反应，藤丸和真简直眼前一黑。他揪着迪卢木多的领子把人拽向自己，像电视剧里逼问负心汉的女主角一样恶狠狠地说：“我们每天都待在一起。牵过手，接过吻，现在我也抱过你了。难道还想抵赖说是普通朋友吗？”

迪卢木多张着嘴半天没说出话来，眼睛四下躲闪着不知该看向哪里。藤丸和真离他太近了，温热的吐息都交融在一起，话语间还光明正大地提到了前两天的那次“惩罚”。

被紧张与羞耻心冲昏了头脑，迪卢木多混乱地辩解道：“不，我没有……可、可是，那是主人您要求的，所以才……”

藤丸和真眯起双眼，扣住了他话中的字眼。

“所以，如果之前的主人也同样要求，你就会让他抱吗？”

顺着藤丸和真的提问，迪卢木多在脑中只做了一秒钟的假设就得出了答案。他迟疑，但却依旧诚实地回答道：

“不会。”

说完，他又意识到这个回答似乎饱含着某些隐意，立刻飞快地试图辩解。

“但这是因为我很尊敬您。”那双金色的瞳仁望着藤丸和真，“您救了我的命，我万分感激。”

话音落下，藤丸和真松开了手中攥着的衣领。他向后靠去，倚在了廊柱上。那股咄咄逼人的架势忽然间消失了，他摆出了一副闲适的姿态，专注而好奇地打量着迪卢木多。

被注视的迪卢木多坐在软垫上。他感觉膝盖发酸，脖子后面也有点痒，在藤丸和真的目光下似乎身体的每个位置都有点不对劲，可他一动也不敢动。他不知道藤丸和真究竟在审视些什么，又会得出怎样的结论。

半晌，藤丸和真的声音终于把迪卢木多从煎熬中解放出来。

“我救过很多人的命，迪卢。有不少都是从花街的诱拐犯手里抢回来的，那些漂亮的男孩子和女孩子，我对他们也有救命之恩。”

藤丸和真的语气格外平静，湛蓝的双眼如同湖面封冰。

“若是我去抱他们，你心里不介意吗？”

迪卢木多微微睁大了眼睛，定定地看着藤丸和真，然后慢慢躬下腰，低垂头颅，显出温驯而顺从的样子。

“主人想做什么，我无权干涉。”

视线落在地板上，迪卢木多看不见藤丸和真的表情，只听见他似乎轻轻叹了口气。

“你还是听不懂日语啊，迪卢。”藤丸和真的口吻透出无可奈何，“我不是在问你会不会干涉我，我是问……你 **心里** 不介意吗？”

那个词的发音被藤丸和真咬得极慢，落在迪卢木多耳中分外清晰。他盯着眼前木质地板上的纹路，觉得嗓子像是被先前吃下去的和果子堵住了，让他发不出声来。

“我……不介……”

短短的一句话，被迪卢木多说得断断续续，最后声音微弱到他自己也听不清。

迪卢木多在脑海中假想着，那些看不清面目、体态纤细婀娜的身影。他们围绕在在藤丸和真身边，如同梦境里艳丽的妖魅。他们亲吻他，爱抚他，也同样得到他的亲吻与爱抚。他们亲昵依偎，轻言蜜语。

连一旁电风扇的嗡嗡声都变成了幻想中的言笑晏晏，刺得迪卢木多鼓膜生疼。

“请不要……”

“听不清。”藤丸和真冷淡地说。

“请、请不要……抱他们。”

第一次发现说话是如此艰难的一件事情，迪卢木多几乎觉得他的喉咙都要用力到被撕裂了，才挤出这样一句含糊的话来。但在说完的那一刻，他不确定是因为自己明悟了什么，一种摆脱枷锁的欢欣涌了上来。这份情绪雀跃着，膨胀着，鼓动他仰起头，对上藤丸和真的眼睛，再一次笃定地重复道：

“请不要抱他们。”

藤丸和真看着面前的迪卢木多，对方显然不知道自己眼中充斥着多么浓烈的情感，不甘与爱意纠缠在一起，如同星辉一般纯粹而明亮。

他探过身去，单手抚摸着迪卢木多的脸侧，轻声询问道：

“感到痛苦吗，迪卢？”

“是的，”迪卢木多垂下双眼，“非常痛苦。”

这个回答终于令藤丸和真感到满意了。他捧起迪卢木多的脸，凑过去亲吻他的面颊与唇角。

 

“这就是恋爱哦。”

 


End file.
